My Liddokun
by RobDaZombie
Summary: One boy, one girl, one doll.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters._

**My Liddo-kun**

**By Rdz**

"_Parties suck."_

Well… they do if you happen to be a boy named Keitaro Urashima, a seven year old with a geeky, weird personality. The clothes that his parents forced him to wear were embarrassing to say the least. He wore a white shirt (with a slight gravy stain on the top right), a blue bow tie (slightly crinkled), a pair of black slacks (one size too tight so he could hardly breathe) and shoes so polished they could put a mirror to shame.

The room he was 'partying' in had two rather long tables, one at each side. Scattered around the tables were plates of various exotic food. If there was one thing good about the party, it was that the food tasted great, and you could have as much or as little as you like. Pity the atmosphere utterly paled in comparison. There wasn't even any entertainment, for example no clowns or comedians (although Keitaro would have preferred to have Wolverine to a clown any day).

One main reason why Keitaro thought parties 'sucked' was that he hardly knew anyone else there. To top it off there were hardly anyone around that were even near his age group. Almost everyone had to be at least forty. Middle aged people were boring. Men trying to cover their bald spots. Women… trying to cover their men's bald spots. Worst of all were the old people that seem almost obsessed at pulling your cheeks around like putty. Poor young Keitaro could still feel the pinch marks, since moments ago he was swarmed by pensioners with no chance of escape.

It was some guy's party. The relation? He was an old friend of Keitaro's father back at high school. Keitaro pondered why all of his father's friends at high school were so boring, dull and lifeless.

"_Why can't one of his friends be an expert at computer games or something?" _Keitaro wondered._ "Or be a part time lion tamer? That would make a nice change, certainly more of a change then hosting a crappy party…"_

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he heard the ear-piercing scream of a distorted microphone. Everyone in the room cringed.

"Could I have your attention please?" The voice called out. It was the party host. As expected his clothes and appearance were immaculate. It was almost like he was trying to make everyone else feel so small.

"Could I have your attention please?" He repeated. This time his mouth was a little further away from his microphone. "Thank you all for attaining this wondrous occasion. I feel truly honoured to meet all these familiar faces, as well as some new ones too…"

"_Aw man! It's a speech!" _Groaned Keitaro's mind. _"They'll never be enough time to watch Power Rangers now!"_

The speech went on for what seemed like an eternity, plus a few jokes were also thrown into the mix, which everyone seemed to laugh at (except Keitaro). When every possible subject was drained to its very minimum, the party host finally thanked everyone again for showing up.

"… oh and by the way…" He added. "…there will be a raffle draw in ten minutes time. Thank you."

And on that note everyone was clapping on a speech well done. Keitaro was clapping only because that man had left so he could get on with his food.

"Now come on dear try to have fun. This is a party after all." Keitaro's mother replied. It was the same line she always used when she sensed Keitaro wasn't enjoying himself.

"Yes mama." Keitaro muttered, poking his roast chicken just to make sure it was still dead.

As he was about to finish his last mouthful, little Keitaro noticed a slight change in the scenery. Just upfront the room, a curtain was unveiled to reveal another table, but this one was filled with various gifts, ranging from chocolates to flowers plus there were a few soft toys around.

Keitaro lazily turned his head sideways to see all the wonders this table had to offer. Each prize had either a yellow, red or blue ticket attached to them. None of the prizes were worthy of his attention though, although he did raise an eyebrow at one item in particular. It looked like a big soft cuddly yellow cat. It was basic in design but it certainly stood out from everything else.

"_Is that a new kind of pokémon? Looks like a pikachu that gained weight. Heh it's kinda cute… wait! What I am thinking! My mates would think I'm a sissy for wanting that doll. That doll… was it the main character of some girly show? What was that doll's name…?"_

"Liddo-kun! Liddo-kun!"

"_Yeah that's it! Liddo-kun… huh? Who said that?"_

Keitaro was so bored he paid little attention to the table opposite him. There were more or less the same kind of people then the ones on his table, but that voice… where was it coming from?

Keitaro shifted around as much as he could, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice.

"…"

There. _Right there._ He could not believe his eyes…

Sitting on the opposite table was the most adorable little girl Keitaro had ever seen. She was constantly pointing at the Liddo-kun doll, and just like Keitaro she also sat between her father and mother. It looked like she was forced to dress smartly, just like he was. The girl looked absolutely beautiful in her long blue dress.

She was like an angel. Big gazing brown orbs, lightly coloured hazel hair, complimented with several pink and blue ribbons, and completely unaware that a certain young boy had been staring at her the last few minutes. Sadly she was only fascinated in that doll.

After a while, Keitaro's tiredness finally got the better of him. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier…

… until they got to the point when he simply refused to open them.

"_This… party… sucks…_

… _really …sucks …_

… _zzzzzzzzz …_

… _liddo … kun …_

… _zzzzzzzzz … _

… _(mutter) … miss … power … rangers …_

… _liddo … kun … look mama! … liddo kun ! …_

… _yellow … fourteen … yellow fourteen…_

…_huh…?"_

"…and the next winning ticket is yellow number fourteen!" A loud voice called out.

Keitaro broke out of his trance, staring lazily at a blurry yellow piece of paper. While he was still in slumber land his parents bought three yellow tickets, two for themselves and one for Keitaro. That ticket he was staring at had a big one followed by a equally big four.

"_One and four…" _Keitaro repeatedly said to himself.

"Come on Keitaro! That's you!" His mum spoke, a little too overjoyed. She was a little tipsy from the red wine she drunk.

His father was repeatedly poking him on the arm. "Pssst! Hey get those chocolate liquors over there!" He suggested, pointing to the desired box on the prize filled table.

Keitaro nervously stood up, knees wobbling slightly. With all eyes staring directly at him, he slowly walked his way to the raffle prizes. All of the good stuff was already taken ten minutes ago, leaving only a few items remaining; a plain looking vase filled with multicoloured flowers, a pretty purple box with chocolates inside, a cheap looking bottle of wine and a cuddly yellow doll. _The _cuddly yellow doll.

The quivering young boy now had a more clearer view, seeing everyone around him. Everybody was still gazing in his direction, wondering what he will choose. Even the hazel haired girl was slightly interested, though her eyes were still locked on to that Liddo-kun doll.

Keitaro, at last, made up his mind. In the end he decided to choose the doll since he wasn't really interested in the other 'mum and dad' stuff.

The young girl's lips begun to tremble. She was definitely miserable seeing her favourite cartoon character being lifted away by some unknown boy.

But her misery changed to curiosity as the doll made its destination to her table.

"_Huh? Liddo…kun?"_

Her curiosity then changed to surprise as the doll was now just inches away from her face.

With arms outstretched, young Keitaro offered to give Liddo-kun to this young beauty. He didn't bother making eye contact with her as he was embarrassed enough as it is. Of course the girl was overjoyed as she slowly gently retrieved the doll, embracing it with a tender loving hug.

"What do you say to the nice boy Naru?" The girl's mum spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"_Naar…ruuu…" _Those were the two syllables that cycled through young Keitaro's mind over and over. Keitaro slowly looked in the direction of the girl.

Little Naru stared straight into his thick glasses with a petit, joyous smile.

"T-thank you sir." She replied, ever so quietly.

Everyone in the room started clapping, applauding the young boy whose body temperature was now hotter than a microwave on its highest setting. Young Keitaro bowed quickly, and with all haste made his way back to his original seating position. His mother lovingly ruffled the top of his head, completely ruining his hair style.

The raffle draw finally came to an end. Keitaro was excited when everyone was dished ice cream for dessert. He absolutely _loves _ice cream. He could gulp down tons of the stuff and still ask for more.

A few people had left the party now. They either had work early tomorrow or they simply got bored with the party (though they didn't actually say they were bored, their body language was a dead giveaway). This left a couple of empty seats, meaning Keitaro now had a more clearer view of the girl he recently gave the doll to. Sometimes Keitaro would catch a glance at her, sometimes she would briefly stare at him. Sometimes they would both look at each other at the same time, causing the two of them to blush.

It was certainly a party worth missing Power Rangers for…

_**End**_


End file.
